Summer Light
by Pure White Mochi
Summary: The days of having some school romance in a band with. Contains TyKa, MaRe, and some TalaxKai. My first ever fic so please go easy on me!
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV: It was a rather humid day at Beycity as Tyson laid his head on the school desk. " It's so hot outside that I'm melting like a Popsicle! " He whined. " That's the 50th time you said that Tyson. " replied a nekojin. " Hey, why don't we go get some ice cream? Kai's probably not going to be here in time to rehearse and we only got 20 minutes anyways. " Suggested a certain blond. " Sure, I need something to help me cool off anyways. You coming Tyson, or what? " " Can you guys go without me? I still want to wait a little longer. " After hearing those words, the two boys widened their eyes to match the size of saucepans. " You were complaining for hours about the heat and now you decide to stay?! Tyson, is the heat getting to you that much? Nope you don't have a fever. " Max removed his hand from the blunette's forehead with concern. " I'm fine guys, really. I'll catch up with you later, cool? " Tyson said as he gave a good-bye wave to the two band members. After closing the door, Rei wondered if Tyson was gonna be ok. " I sure hope Kai doesn't keep Tyson waiting too long. They've been crushing on each other longer than anybody. " When Max heard the last few words, he just thought in silence. Not any longer than me, if only I could tell you that. Kai's POV: I can't believe I'm late! Now we only have 10 minutes before we're up. Damn, I hate it when Tala drags me into one his "but-I-really-want-one-and-I-don't-want-to-wait-alone" situations. He's a lot more dependant than he looks. Flashback: " Hey Kai, can you come with me to buy some ice cream? The line's really long and they're almost sold out. " Kai was going to the music room to have the last practice rehearsal with Tyson, Rei, and Max before their big show at the cultural festival held at their school; North Bey High. Until Tala stopped him. " Why can't you ask Bryan, Spencer, or Ian? " " Well Ian's probably somewhere trying to cause trouble and he said something about a big one this time. Bryan's busy at the haunted house and Spencer's helping out at the cafe. So can you come, please?" Kai sighed. He didn't want to keep his blue haired angel waiting but he also has a soft spot for the redhead. " Fine. But I need to get back by 2:30. I'm already running late. " With this, the red devil made a small grin. " Don't worry, we'll make it. Plus you can buy them some too, to make up for the lost time. " Present time: Kai's POV: I walked up to the door leading to our usual music room where we do our practices and just sometimes hang out. Well, they do anyways. My hands are getting sweaty again. My legs can't move. Wait, why am I hesitating to go in? Oh ya, it's because of him. Everytime I start to get tensed up or nervous is always because of him. You know why? Because he's the one who figured out how to break down my wall. He's the one who started the whole band in the first place. He's the one that I fell in love with. Tyson Kinomiya. 


	2. Chapter 2

I updated! I don't like to keep people waiting so here it is. But first, I would like to say a few things. For somebody who actually reviewed this and is totally awesome and amazing, thank you so much again Minij Akane!

Disclaimer: Don't own beyblade and never will. And the idea of Max liking geography is from Z-Aquarius-Kai.

Sorry for the wait!

As nervous as Kai was, he finally managed to open the door and there he saw, his beautiful, blue haired angel asleep. " He looks so cute like this. " Whispered Kai. He sat on the chair that's right across from Tyson's. " Why? Why did you have to steal my heart away? " Kai whispered without even noticing and started to move his face closer to the bluenette's. They were both so close that their noses were touching. His lips were moving closer to his lovers not noticing that Tyson's eyelid's were opening.

" Mmm. Kai? Is that you? " After hearing Tyson's soft voice, Kai finally realized what he was about to do and immediately retreated his disappointed lips. " Ya, where's Max and Rei? " Kai asked to quickly change the subject. " Why do you have to care about them so much? They're not important. " Tyson doesn't sound the same, what's going on?

Kai's POV:

" Why do you have to care about them so much? They're not important. " Tyson would never say that about anybody, especially if they were his best friends.

He cares about everybody and will always want to make friends with just about anybody. Even if they seemed a bit distant at first. No matter how long it takes, Tyson will always go through them. It's like he has some kind of magnetic pull to bring everyone together.

Even though he can be obnoxiously annoying. But his warm, radiant smiles, stubborn kindness, and blazing eyes fighting for whatever he wants can cover all his mistakes in an instant.

" Kaaaaaaai, come closer. You're too far awaaay. " Tyson's arms were were gently wrapping around my waist now and I felt my face burning hotter than the Sun. " Ty-tyson, what are you doing? " I asked finally noticing my surroundings. " Having you all to myself! " Tyson made a face looking so cute and daring even. But it also looks a bit red...Is he drunk?

Scene change:

( Max and Rei )

Normal POV:

Max started fidgeting again while they were waiting in line to buy some ice cream for the gang. Rei noticed the fidgeting long ago but decided that it was nothing. Now it's really starting to bother him so he finally decides to ask Max what's wrong.

" Max, is something wrong? You've been kinda doing that ever since we left Tyson. " " Huh? Oh, it's nothing! Nothing's wrong, I'm totally fine! Hey great weather today! What flavour are you going to order? " The blonde was no doubt, very worried about his blue haired friend. Ya, there's definitely something wrong. Rei thought.

" Max, I know when something's wrong with you, you usually start talking really fast and always changing the topic. Come on, you can trust me. We're supposed to be best friends right? " Max sighed. He knew Rei was going to say something eventually. So Max decides to spill it.

" Ok, I'll tell you everything. It's Tyson. When he gets to a certain, high temperature, he just suddenly faints for a few minutes and then wakes ups again. " " Does anything happen when he wakes up? " " Ya, first it seems like he's fine but he suddenly acts like he's drunk. I remember the very first time I saw it happen. It was about a month after we all became friends. "

Flashback:

It was a sunny afternoon at the dojo and everything seemed fine. Everything except for Tyson's pyramid of books and papers also known as his homework. " Ugh! How am I ever gonna finish this? Hey Maxie, how are you doing over there? "

As Tyson turned around, he saw the innocent blond already done a quarter of his long weekend's homework. " Whoa, Max! When did you get so smart! " Max giggled at Tyson's small astonishment and replied " don't worry, these are all just geography questions. " " Oh, that makes more sense. No wonder you looked so hyped about doing all those questions. "

Yup, Max loved geography. He loved to learn about countries. Where there are, how many provinces in every country etc. It's as simple as that.

" Let's take a break. I'll go get some drinks and ice cream for us. Besides, I think this heat is getting me. " " You might wanna come back soon. I think the heat's already affecting me. " Max giggled again at the melting bluenette. " I'll be back before you know it. "

With that, Max left to get the snacks and Tyson has to deal with the heat. He got to the kitchen and started getting all the items for the snack. THUD! " What was that?! "

This is all I could do for now. Sorry for the wait, I'll try to make up for it in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry I updated so late! . My computer wouldn't let me type anything until about yesterday. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Warnings: Yaoi, don't like? Don't anything. :P**

**Here you go!**

Max's POV:

That was our room. Tyson must have fell or something. But he would've yelled an o-k signal by now. I sure hope he's he alright.

When I got to the room, I saw Tyson was lying still on the dojo floor. " Tyson! " I hurried to see if he was alright and boy, was I right. He was actually sleeping! But how did he suddenly just fall asleep? He wasn't tired or anything. " Mmmm... Hm? " His eyes started to flicker open. " Tyson! Hey buddy, can you hear me? " " Ya. Loud and clear! " I sighed in relief. I shouldn't have been worried in the first place. But when I saw his face again, it looked so...red.

" Hey Max, where's Kai? " " Huh? Um, I don't know. Probably at- " Before I even finished my sentence, he suddenly sat up and starting pouting. " I want Kai right now! "

Present time:

" So he kept on whining about wanting Kai? " " Ya, I couldn't get him to stop no matter how hard I tried. He even started to pound on the ground. That's also when I figured out that Tyson has a secret crush on Kai. " " But how did he stop? " " I don't know. He just fainted again. I think it only lasts for a few minutes. " " Well I'm sure he'll be fine. Don't worry too much 'kay? "

" Hello, what would you like to order? " " We'll take three sundaes. One mint, and two chocolates. " Rei replied coolly as he accepted the three cups. " Here. " He handed one to Max which he gladly takes. " Thanks. " " No prob. Should we check up on those two now? " " How do you know if Kai's there yet? " Rei grinned and showed his sharp, cat-like tooth out. " Nekojin sense. "

Scene change:

( Tyson and Kai )

" Tyson, this is really getting old now. " For the past few minutes, the innocent blunette has done almost nothing **but **cuddling against the young Hiwatari's chest. On his lap. " But you're so soft and comfy. " Kai blushed at the comment and looked away to hide his embarrassment.

" Hey Kai, don't look away. Look at me, please? " Kai still couldn't hold his blush and his ears started to burn but he turned around anyways. " That's better. " Tyson smiled and whispered softly in his ear " I love you. Ever since the first day we met. " Before sending his lips to Kai's.

Kai's POV:

He just said that he loves me. And he's actually kissing me! His lips feel so soft and warm that I can't help but want more. But before I could even return the favor, he fainted. I thought about waking him up but it's not everyday that your energetic lover is asleep in your arms. So, I just did what everyone else would do.

" Tyson, I love you too. "

Just a simple reply to his confession. There's nothing more to say. I held him close and landed my lips safely onto my sweet angel's.

Then the door suddenly flew open. " We're back! " I saw Rei's eyes getting wide. " Um, Max? We should probably go now. " " Why? We just got here. " " Because of that. "

Normal POV:

Rei pointed at the sleeping boy laying on the lap of a very crimson colored boy. " Uh, Kai? Did Tyson go heat drunk on you? " Asked Max with a very tiny, tiny grin on his face. _Made for each other_. Rei and Max thought looking at the two destined lovebirds. He had no idea what to do in this situation. His mind was as empty and blank as Tyson's brain when he's trying to do linear equations.

Unless a certain, kind, blunette helps him. " Mm, was I sleeping again? " Said the one and the only, oblivious Tyson, rubbing his refreshed temples.

" Yes, on my lap you were. " Tyson jumped right off of the phoenix's lap with a small shock. " Kai! How did I get on _your _lap? " " Maybe it's because you were the one who climbed on it. " Tyson's mouth dropped at the boy's retort. " What! I did _not _climb onto your lap! " " Then please explain why you were all over me and kissed my lips! " " You're saying like you didn't like it! " " Well I do! " Now every mouth has dropped. Yes, even the great Hiwatari's.

" Wait, you- " Kai cut off Tyson before he could finish. " Forget it! " " Wait, Kai! " It was too late. Kai already ran off without hearing his crush's explanation.

Tyson chased after him at the best of his abilities but Kai was faster than him. So the uke just searched everywhere for his seme. " Kai, I just want to explain everything to you! Where are you! " The boy was outside now, looking around the trees that Kai always stood under when he was confused or upset. Tyson was out of breath now and panted for air under the cool shades of the trees. " Kai, I just want to know you are right now. Please, just let me explain everything and then I'll leave you alone. " He said softly as the blunette got up to search one more time.

Scene change:

Kai at the rooftop

_Maybe he really does…. No, it could never happen. He's just searching for me because I'm just a friend to him, nothing more. Just a friend….. _Kai was lost in thought when a door opened again. More slowly this time. " Looks like you're still thinking about it, aren't you? " Kai didn't need to turn around to know who the person was. He stood up just as the wind came breezing by, passing through the silky locks of his and the red head's.

" Tala, what do you want now? "

**That was chapter 3 for ya! I tried to extend it a bit for you guys but don't know if it's long enough. I'll be starting the next chapter right away so don't worry. And thank you Zutsu ( a.k.a Minij Akane ) and XOAnn13OX for reviewing my Easter fic! ;3 I have 2 one-shot ideas so please read those when I post them too.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! . Lots of things happened here and there so I was a bit busy. And you know how writer's block can really kill stories. Please enjoy, sorry. Might be just a little long though. **

**Disclaimer: The song Go Ahead is owned by beyblade not me. I just added a few tweaks to it.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy **

**Please enyjoy!**

" Tala, what do you want now? " Kai asked. " Nothing. I just saw you dazing out so I wanted to know what's wrong. " Tala stepped out closer to Kai, hoping to reach him. But to his knowing disappointment, Kai walked past Tala like his usual self. " I'm fine stop caring about me. " " Can't an old band member care about another? " " Can't a person get some peace? " Kai was glaring at Tala now. But the redhead still stayed calm and collected. " You know I'm not going to leave you until I know what's wrong. " Kai's gaze was still at the ice wolf, but his look turned softer now. _This soft spot if really annoying me now. _Kai felt irritated and powerless. He sighed.

" I like Tyson. " " What? " " I said, I like Tyson. There, that's my problem. Happy now? " Tala looked at him like he just wore a playboy bunny cosplay. After that, he tried to hide his barking laugh and left a snicker. " What's so funny? " " Sorry Kai, but almost _everyone_ knows that. It's already an old fact. "" Hn. " Kai turned to face the opposite direction, trying to hide his embarrassment from the devil. " Are you still using that word on people? " " So what? "

" Well anyway, why are you hiding from him? I'm sure what he wants to say is really important. " Kai sighed heavily as he rested his back on a wall. " It's not that simple. " Tala started to frown but curiosity turned it upside down. " Well if it's not that simple, * stepping closer to Kai * then explain it to me. " Kai stared into Tala's icy blue eyes once again, hoping to let him get the message that he just needs to think about this problem himself. Kai himself didn't notice that he was stepping closer to the red haired devil and still staring at him. " Tala, I- " Kai stopped still. He didn't even notice that the rooftop door opened. _Oh no. Tyson, I'm so sorry. _" Tyson, this isn't- " _Too late. He already made the first move. _" Oh, so s-sorry for interrupting. I guess I'll just… leave now. "" Wait, Tyson! " _He left._

Tyson's POV:

How could I have been so stupid? Kai obviously has feelings Tala. I just got my hopes up just because he said something back at the clubroom. Imagining them being happy together made my cheeks feel warm and wet for some reason. No no no, I shouldn't be sad about it, if I really love Kai then I want him to be happy. Even if I do end up being sad. So why does everything have to hurt so much? Why are there so many tears running down my face? Kai, why do I have to lose you?

" Tyson! " Wait, could it be? I turned around and saw his beautiful, soft, crimson eyes. But why is Kai running after me?

Kai's POV:

I bolted down the hallway and finally saw my sweet angel. Tyson, you idiot. Can't you see that I love you, not Tala? " Tyson! " I yelled out your name hoping to get your attention. You turn around and looked at me with your stormy blue eyes. They used to be so bright, energetic, reckless even. But now, they look so desperate, dim, and full of despair.

I reached out my arms and wrapped it around your body. " Tyson, I love you. "

Tyson's POV:

You wrapped your arms around me and held me tight to your chest. The chocolate scent coming from your mouth lured me as I hug back and snuggle my head against your chest. " Tyson, I love you. " I widened my eyes and looked up at you. I just couldn't believe it. " Do, do you really mean it Kai? " You smiled. " Does this say yes to you? "

Holding me gently, lifting my head towards your lips, I locked my hands behind your neck. I closed my eyes slowly and the skin contact started.

Kai's POV:

Your eyelids gently shut and I let my lips take over. Feeling the soft tenderness of your lips again is more than anything in the world to me. You gave me everything when I had nothing. All of everything started with you Tyson, and I'm never going to end anything.

I slid my lips away, nibbling the way to your earlobe. " I love you. " " I love you too. So much. " Speaking those soft, sweet words, I look at you resting your head against my chest. I thought it could just end like this, but apparently fate has a different idea. " Hey Tyson! we still have, oh. "

Normal POV:

" Max, don't run off without me like that next time. Why did you, oh. " The two boys stared awkwardly at the destined couple. Tyson couldn't take the tension anymore but Max beat him to it. " We're performing now so lets go. Try not to kiss when we play, k? " Max said teasingly when he gave a cute wink and walked away.

" I guess we should go. I thought we would miss the thing by now. " Tyson said, still being wrapped around the older teen's arms, hands on chest. Yes, all this drama happened in about five to ten minutes. " Alright, but just before we go- " Kai placed a small kiss on his dragon. Tyson blushed full scarlet in reaction. " Hey, that's not fair! " The blunette was about to retort but the hot phoenix carried his lover bridal maid style and made the run for it.

" We need to hurry, or else we'll miss all our hard work for this right? " Tyson slightly puffed his cheeks in pout but smiled. " I'll forgive you this time, but don't go on thinking that I'm going to get revenge. " Now it's Kai's turn to smile. " Ya, that'll _really _scare me. " " Shut up! " " Make me! " " I will! " Tyson locked on Kai's lips, making the dual haired boy surprised but most importantly, overjoyed. " How's that for a kiss? " " Hmph. Mine was better. " " Then I'll just have to train. Practice makes perfect, right? " " Hn. " Having both teens satisfied now, Kai ran past Rei and Max.

" Oh no you don't. " Rei too, carried Max bridal maid style, running like the nekojin he is. Max blushed, looking down and thinking. _Wow, I can't believe I'm in Rei's arms right now. It's almost as if, no. That will never happen. Rei can't be in love with me. But, if only I could be yours. _Rei took a one second glance at Max and looked straight again. _Max, you're so cute when you look down like that. Scratch that, you look cute doing anything!If only, you could become mine. _Max and Rei were too busy thinking that both glanced at each other without thinking. " Oh. " " Oh. " Then a smile appeared on both boys. Laughing through the awkwardness sure made things a lot better now.

_Ya, it'll be best not to tell him. The bond that we share might just break. And I'm definitely not ready to break it. _The two boys go on thinking identically again, finally making the backstage. Tyson was waving to get their attention.

" Rei! Max! About time you guys showed up. Here, your stage clothes. " Max and Rei gratefully accepted the pieces of cloth and changed on the spot. " Kai and I are already done prepping up so we gotta hurry! " " Ok, finished! " Max wore a white T, with a big violet star and thick outlining on the bottom right. Black tights covering his legs, with an easier ability to stomp the pedal. Rei has a black, traditional, Chinese top with yellow strips at each edge. Similar Max, Rei has black jeans with a few silver buttons sewn on the sides of the jeans. Tyson's wearing a red jean jacket and a grey tank top underneath, complimenting the original blue jeans. Topping it off with his trademark cap. Kai's dark purple sweatshirt lapped the baggy, dark blue pants and has a thin, red strip of cloth, tied to his right arm. " For luck. " He said.

Lets do our cheer first! Ready? " ( Everyone's voice ) " Ready! " " Ok, now who are we? Bladebreakers! Now lets rock this! "

Everyone got in position, the lights shined and the crowd cheers. Tyson responded while his team mates waved. Except for the Hiwatari. " Hi everybody! We're the Bladebreakers! We only started the band this year so I guess you could say we're all newbies. But each and every one of us are gonna play our hearts out so get ready to listen! Our first and only song, Go Ahead!

Max counted the beat and started to pound on the drums. Rei and Kai followed in, harmonizing the guitar and bass in perfect pitch. Tyson had his eyes closed, waiting for the exact moment to jump in. _Wait, not yet….Now! _A big _**BANG!**_ Came from the drums queuing Tyson. And so, the vocalist sang the song.

" Take aim, let your hot pulse go

This is no time to be confused

You can do it right

just go ahead

They improve each time they collide,

I want to acquire strength even my idling is serious

I'll show them all by pulling it off

Evoke a miracle no, towards our era.

I can go with our feelings as one

Go Ahead I'm dreaming now

I'm not like anyone I have myself

I'll surpass the looming future and go further

Holding these bursting dreams in my heart

I plunge forward, I'll show you I can make it

If you look up at the sky the answer won't just fall down

Don't be afraid of mistakes, show them

just go ahead.

I suddenly realize that kindness and courage are

Overflowing even detours aren't useless

Run through the moment Cheer up

Yeah there are miracles towards our era

To the limit Go Ahead I'm dreaming now

We can meet people who share our pain

The future we're searching for is becoming to us

I keep imagining these precious days

So they won't fade

break though I will make it

Cheer up Yeah there are miracles towards our era

To limit Go Ahead I'm dreaming now.

Evoke a miracle now, towards our era

I can go with our feelings as one Go ahead I'm dreaming now

I'm not like anyone I have myself

I'll surpass the looming future

Holding these bursting dreams in my heart

I plunge forward, I'll show you I can make it. "

Tyson wiped the sweat off his face. Feeling tired, but completely content. " We did it. We really did it. Thanks everyone! " The crowd went wild.

**I guess that's the end…..Not! :P The extra chapter will be here at some point…. But please be patient with me! I hope this chapter was enjoyable. And thanks for reviewing Zutsu! ;3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took so long! Had writer's block and you know when you find this new anime that you think is totally amazing and you kinda spent too much time on it and…. You get the point! **

**Warning: Yaoi**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except for the plot!**

**Please enjoy! ^^ **

The night has fallen with twinkling stars sparkling the dark blue sky. The last day of North Bey High's summer school festival. The Blitzkrieg Boys have already done their performance and concluded to a lot of fangirls, fanboys, and even some teachers chasing after them like wild hyenas. The Bladebreakers on the other hand are safe and relaxed. Rei and Max went for a walk in the long corridors of the school building. As for Tyson and Kai? Lets just say that they have something special a waiting for the love birds.

Tyson's POV:

I wonder when Kai is going to come. This get-up that Max made me wear better be worth it!

Flashback:

Normal POV:

" Spending the night with Kai? I'm sure it'll work out great. " Max was helping Tyson choose an outfit for his date. " Maybe, but not if I can't wear something nice. " Max smiled at the comment. " I got an idea, we're at school right? They should at least have _some _things that we can mix and match together. " " Great idea! This _is _a festival after all. " " I'll just go get a box. You stay here. " " Ok, but why? " Tyson was quite puzzled by the blonde's decision. " Just um, I remembered that I found this box with a really nice looking costume in it! So I just wanted to get it for you. " The worried turtle gulped and waited for the dragon to answer.

" Alright, just try to be quick, k? " Max mentally sighed in relief. " Be back in a flash. " He winked and ran off. _Phew, that was a close one. Good thing Tyson didn't ask any more questions. Right, now I have to get that costume! _

Max opened the door leading to the drama club's room. " Hey, what took you so long? " " Almost broke our cover. Do you have the maid? " Rei pulled out a cardboard box from behind and handed it over to Max. " Just make sure Tyson wears it. " Max smiled while tilting his head sideways. " Don't worry. Besides, you should be more worried with Kai, he might never wear that suit. " _Damn it, he looked so cute when he did that! _Rei thought. " Oh I already figured that out. All I have to do is use his only weakness. " " What's that? " Rei's face forged into a devil-like smirk.

" Tyson. "

Kai's POV:

What's taking Rei so long? He should have been here a long time ago. I heard the door open. Finally, he's here. " Sorry I took so long. The box seemed to have gotten moved around so it took a little longer than I hoped. Here. " Rei handed me the box and I went behind the curtains to change. I trusted that Rei wouldn't have given me anything stupid to wear but, I guess I was wrong. Way wrong.

" So what'd you think? " I stepped out from the curtains. " I look like a butler. " Rei dropped his mouth when he saw me. " What? " " You look….." I started to get a little agitated. " Go on. " Rei was definitely not looking normal. " Wow. " I cocked up an eyebrow. " Is that supposed to be a compliment? " I asked.

Rei didn't shut his mouth but just nodded in agreement. I took out the watch that was hanging in my breast pocket and looked at the time. Five minutes left. Crap, I'm going to be late. " I'll see you later. "

Scene change:

(Max and Tyson)

Normal POV:

Tyson quickly changed into his " costume, " having almost no time left. He still had a good ten minutes. But lets just say that a certain clock had the wrong time. As the uke boy finished dressing, he ran out of the room, after saying good-bye to his best friend. " I'll see you later then! "

Present time:

" Now I'm actually early! " The boy cried out. His pink maid uniform with a black bow attached to the chest area, long, white, elegant, silky socks, stormy blue hair and eyes to compliment the whole maid uniform. _But, I guess a I won't mind a little waiting. If it's for him. _

Kai's POV:

Ok, I still got three minutes left. Why did I even let Rei dress me up in this thing? I really hope Tyson's not going to say anything bad. Just thinking about it…

Kai's imagination:

( The thoughts of Tyson's reply to his costume )

" What the Hell are you wearing? " " An otaku? Ew. " " Um, who are you? "

Back to reality:

My imagination is really starting to get me now, Tyson would never say anything like that. But he could say that it looks a little weird. Why did I even agree to wear this? I'm almost there now. Wait, is that…..Tyson!?

Tyson's POV:

Did something happen to him? He's never late for anything. " Kai, where are you? " " Right here. " You said. I turned around to look at him. I felt my mouth open into a smile as I ran to you and snuggled against your warm chest.

Kai's POV:

" Right here. " I said, coming from behind the tree. You turned around and there I saw those stormy blue eyes twinkling once again. Except now, they look brighter than usual. As if your eyes are mimicking the beautiful night sky. " I never expected a cute maid to come. " You stopped snuggling and just rested your head on my chest, having a slightly dark red blush on your face. " And I never expected a handsome butler to come. " " Hn. " I held you close, trying to keep you warm. " Hey Kai? " You asked softly. " Something wrong? " I suddenly felt soft, warmness on my lips.

" Just wanted to say I love you. " And fireworks started boom. The first one was a giant, pink heart. " Wow, the fireworks sure are pretty! " We were both beside each other, holding one another. " Not as pretty as you. " Then I heard a giggle. " Maybe. " I rested my chin on your shoulder and gave you a kiss on the cheek. " Kai! That's not fair! " I smirked. " Sorry, my mistake. "

Scene change:

Max and Rei

Normal POV:

Max and Rei were walking side by side in the long corridors of North Bey High. Both being anxious of one another's presence. _I never felt this nervous to talk to Rei before. Even the walks we have together in the past can't even compete to this one. Just looking at him makes my heart throb. _Max took a quick glance at the cool nekojin and went back to studying the floor.

_Max, you're really cute. You know that right? I hope you do. Each smile you make is like a blinding Sun shining on me. If only I could grab enough courage to confess you, I would do it right on the spot. _

" Hey Rei? " Rei almost twitched in surprise. He didn't notice that the silence had grown so long. " What is it? " _He looks nervous, and he's fidgeting again! Could he really be- no, that's impossible. _" I, well. I need some advice. " " On what? " _I really don't want to say it. I just want to love you Rei. _" You see, Michael asked me out and I think he's been crushing me for a really long time. But, I already have this person that I like and he's also been asked out. " _This situation sounds awfully 's it! Now I remember! A few days ago, Mariah confessed her love for me and I still haven't given her a reply yet. _

" Always follow your heart. " Max shot up his head with wide and surprised eyes. At that moment, he couldn't contain his feelings anymore. " Rei, I love you. " The white tiger couldn't help but be happy and shocked. _What did I just say?! _ " Max, please- " _Oh no, he's going to think I'm a freak now. _Max fled, the embarrassment couldn't last any longer. " Max wait! " _Why, why did I have to blurt it out now? He's going to think that I'm a gay freak now. _The tears from the innocent turtle's eyes kept dripping tear by tear. _What do I do now?_

" Max? Is that you? " Max blinked out a few tears to help his vision. " M-michael? *Sniff* " The pitcher walked up to the crying blonde and patted his head. " What's wrong? Your eyes seem kinda puffy. " _I know I shouldn't do this, but I can't love him anymore! _Max desperately clung onto Michael's chest, crying and crying. " I, accept your feelings. "

Rei's POV:

Max, where in the world did you run off to! I need you! When you confessed to me, it was one of the bestest things that could ever happen to me. I love you too and I need to tell that. Where, just where are you? " *Sniff* " Hm? I just heard something. It seems that it's coming from over there. I can hear the voices becoming louder, Max! I finally found you. I took another step but I guess I was somehow too late. " I, accept your feelings. " What?

You were crying in Michael's chest. And he just accepted his feelings, right after confessing to me. " Thanks, for accepting them. " I saw Michael smile, and for just one single millisecond, I saw his glance toward me in an evil smirk. And for the finishing blow, he stole your lips away from me.

My mind was raging in anger. I lost complete control of my emotions and body. " So that's how it is Max? " I knew my voice was filled with hatred, but I didn't care anymore. I saw you immediately break the kiss to turn and look at me. Your eyes were puffy and all the happiness inside it was drained away. " Rei I- " Michael covered your mouth with his hand and used to other to hold your waist to show possessiveness. " Sorry to tell this, but I think you might be a little late to get back your precious princess. " My stomach was boiling with anger. " Hand him- hey wait, I'm not done yet! " " Don't worry, I'll be taking _good _care of him. Well, see ya. "

You were still struggling to get away but Michael had a tight lock on you. I saw a last glance in your eyes. It now looked like you're trying really hard to tell me something. Something that I made a big mistake on. But it's already too late. You wanted Michael right? Everything's over now.

Scene change:

Blitzkrieg Boys

Normal POV:

" Ian, what were you up to? " Spencer asked coolly but with concern. " Nothing, just making the fireworks a lot more interesting. Just the start of a big one. " Spencer raised his left brow in slight confusion and stress. " Alright then, if you say so. " The Blitzkrieg Boys were all walking home together since they all live in the same house. They had no parents so each of them has at least two part time jobs to pay for the bills and food. Ian and Spencer caught up with Bryan and Tala and walked as a group of four again.

The shortest member looked up at the sky and did his signature smirk. _Tyson and Kai got it all worked out for now. But Tala's going to try to ruin everything so they better watch out. Max is with Michael now and Rei's going to be bothered by Bryan and that cat girl, Mariah pretty soon. Good, everything's going in my pace. _" Ian, stop slowing us down and hurry up! " Spencer called out. " Coming! " Ian caught up with the group once again, still smirking.

" You know Spencer, for once I'm actually excited to go back to school after summer vacation. " " And why is that? " Ian's smirk widened. " The big one's going to fully take action at that time. " Spencer didn't cock his eyebrows this time. Instead, he smiled genuinely and even had small chuckle. " Only you Ian. "

Now that the Summer festival is over, summer vacation will soon take over and after that is, a whole lot of trouble. The festival days faded away silently and so did the beautiful summer light.

**Guess that's it for this story. Next is the sequel! XD Leaving Max with Michael and Rei is just no no. Not trying being offensive to any Max and Michael fans. Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^**


End file.
